There is a need for adjustable height systems such as e.g., adjustable height desks, tables, platform supports and stools, to name a few. Standing desks, for example, are becoming popular because studies indicate that standing while working, as opposed to sitting, is good for your health. Standing regularly engages core muscles and increases calorie burn throughout the day. Studies have also indicated that better blood and oxygen flow stimulates brain activity resulting in longer attention spans and task focus, increasing overall performance.
From a practical point of view, adjustable height systems such as adjustable height desks, tables and stools in particular, provide the convenience of using one system to accommodate users of different sizes and/or preferences. While adjustable height systems exist today, they typically require extra components (e.g., motors, chains, levers, gears, springs, complex locking mechanisms, etc.) to change their height. These extra components not only impact the visual esthetics of these systems, but also increase the costs for manufacturing them, and often require external energy. More significantly, the components and configurations of existing systems introduce “pinch points” or other safety concerns, particularly for children. Moreover, many of these systems are not that easy to use as they require the manipulation of complicated locking or other mechanisms to adjust their height.
Thus, improved adjustable height systems are desired.